The Terror of the Past
by Randall Flagg2000
Summary: CH.4 COMPLETED! The sequel to Descent. Inuyasha receives a box filled with blood and a letter threatening to kill him in the mail. As Inuyasha meets up with Miroku again, it all becomes clear. Somebody is out to get him, and somebody wants revenge...
1. Miroku's letter, and the box

Lord knows how I'm able to multi task with so many stories, but I am. I only hope you enjoy this. It's the sequel to Descent, and things start to get interesting. Read on and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any quotes whatsoever. They belong to their creators.

Randall Flagg2

Now those memories come back to haunt me. They haunt me like a curse.  
Bruce Springsteen

Together we stand, united we fall.  
Pink Floyd

Everyday yeah I feel fucked for free. Everyday yeah I feel fucked for free. Everyday we're all fucked.  
Jimmie's Chicken Shack

(1)

Inuyasha stepped slowly into the house, staggering a bit as he went. It had happened again damn it. He had surfaced, taken over, or whatever the hell it was you called it when you couldn't deal with something and your second personality had appeared. Either way, he was getting worn tired of this. Even more, he was afraid.

It had started innocently enough. One of the other students had begun hassling Inuyasha about Kagome's death. The insults and taunts of the boy had gotten to him deeply, but he did not want to start an argument. It was like Koga all over again, and he didn't want to remember those things. So he had just remained silent. Then however, the boy had asked if he had anything to do with Kagome's death. Inuyasha had felt tears sting at his eyes and he turned away. Then the boy had made the mistake of saying that if Inuyasha was such a wimp, Kagome deserved to die for befriending him. That had been it. Unable to deal with such a vicious insult, Inuyasha had disappeared and Nanashi, the vicious other self, had surfaced. Nanashi had seized the boy by his collar and beaten him to the point of hospitalization. He hadn't stopped until two of the teachers had restrained him. When Inuyasha resurfaced, he was being pinned down by two people. He had asked what was going on and they had asked if he was stupid or something. Inuyasha had said he honestly didn't know (although he secretly did) and that he was sorry. It had resulted in a week long suspension.

As for what had happened at home when he got back, Inuyasha preferred not to think about it. Sesshomaru had been furious and it had resulted in an hour long lecture. Inuyasha most likely would have been grounded had he not said he did not even remember what had happened when it did. Sesshomaru had quickly calmed down and asked if it had been Nanashi. Inuyasha nodded. With a sigh, Sesshomaru had simply said "I'll get you help somehow Inuyasha" and had left it at that. Inuyasha had gone upstairs without saying a word. He did not want to go into this any further.

It had been almost a month since he had hallucinated that his dead friends and dead enemy had come back from the dead. It had also been half a month since he had become so desperate to escape the problems of his life that his mind had created a second personality, and a brutal, sadistic one at that. Inuyasha was beginning to fall deeper into depression and despair. There had never been any instability or illness in his family, and now he had become the first family member to have a mental disorder. Inuyasha felt as if he had shamed his family.

The teenager staggered upstairs to his room and flopped down on the bed. He sighed and turned over on his back, gazing up at the ceiling. He didn't know how much longer he could go on. Tears began to form in his eyes. It took all of his will power to keep them from spilling out.

He turned over on his side and looked at a photograph on his bedside table. It depicted him and all of his late friends. He was laughing and lounging out on the ground, while Kagome was smiling cutely at the camera. Behind them, Sango was strangling Miroku for touching her again. It was such a beautiful picture. It had been taken long ago before Inuyasha even knew Kagome's dark secret.

Inuyasha turned away from the picture and the tears began to run down his face. No matter how many times he looked at the picture, it was too much. He turned over on his stomach, buried his face into his pillow, and began to weep.

"I love you Kagome." Inuyasha whispered. "I wish you were here with me now. You were everything to me and now look at me. I can't even function normally anymore." Inuyasha began to cry harder. He prayed that Sesshomaru wouldn't come upstairs. He couldn't let him see him like this. And then, strangely, Inuyasha said something he had never said before, even as a young child.

"Mother, Father, I miss you. I sure wish you were alive now."

(2)

As Inuyasha sobbed into his pillow, there came a knock at his door. Inuyasha's tears came to a halt and his eyes grew cold. He had gotten a bit better at hiding his emotions from his brother. He couldn't bring himself to cry in front of him.

"Inuyasha? May I come in?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Fine, whatever." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru came in with something in his hands. They were letters. Well, two letters. The third one was a box. He sat down on his brother's bed.

"You got these in the mail. I don't know who they're from, but they're addressed to you." He gave them to Inuyasha. He took them and opened the first letter. When he saw the handwriting, he smiled.

"Good old Miroku. Never thought I'd hear from him." Inuyasha chuckled. He read the letter aloud.

_Dear Inuyasha,_

_Hey, how are you doing? I'm doing fine. My aunt said hello. She also said even though she's never met you, you sound like a respectable young man. Anyway, I'm getting off subject. I have some good news. My aunt is sending me to stay with you for two weeks. It couldn't come at a better time since over here in America, school is out. I passed the final exams with flying colors. Anyway, I really look forward to seeing you again. I can't wait to catch up on old times. And how are you doing in your martial arts class? Tell your sensei I said hi. I'll see you soon._

_Ever so sincerely,_

_Miroku_

For the first time in awhile, Inuyasha was happy. So Miroku was coming back home. That was good. Inuyasha wished it could have been longer, but beggars couldn't be choosers. At least he could see a familiar face again.

Inuyasha pointed to the box in Sesshomaru's arms. "So what's in there?" he asked.

"I don't know but it's sort of heavy. I'll leave that to you." Sesshomaru replied, giving the box to him. Inuyasha carefully tore open the tape covering the box, and then he opened the box itself to reveal it's contents.

(3)

At first Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was seeing. The postal workers in the west had to be pretty stupid to let such a thing go through. Nevertheless, there it was. All of it in all it's glory.

Inuyasha reached into the box and when his hand came out, it was wet and red. He licked his hand and shuddered as he realized it was blood. The box was filled with it.

Inuyasha's eyes were wide with terror. He looked at Sesshomaru and saw an expression of shock on his face. He was still holding the second letter in his hand. He took it slowly, opened it, and read it, this time to himself.

_You filthy rotten scumbag. How dare you do what you've done. I won't ever forgive you for this. I am going to kill you for what you've done. Mark my words boy, I will find you and I will make you wish you were dead. You are going to end up like road kill once I find you. If anyone else is there, I'll kill them too. You'd better sleep with one eye open._

Inuyasha dropped the note. He didn't know who this was, but he was guessing whoever wrote this was not kidding. There was too much venom in the letter for it to be false. He turned to his brother.

"Should we call the police?" he asked.

Sesshomaru sighed. "I'll get right on it." he said. He left the room, leaving his brother alone. Inuyasha sat down on his bed and gazed at the letter and the box of blood.

"Who could be behind this?" he asked the room. "Who?"

To be continued…

I know, not much, but it'll get better. You'll see. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Bye for now!

Randall Flagg2


	2. Catching up on old times

Well, Miroku's back in the picture. Enjoy. And who is the person who wants Inuyasha dead? You'll see. Anyway, just read on.

-Randall Flagg2

(1)

At long last, the time he had been waiting for arrived. The doorbell rang and Inuyasha jumped up from his bed. He shot to the window and looked out, his hopes growing. Sure enough, there was a taxi cab in the driveway. Inuyasha set down the book he was reading and raced downstairs. He immediately opened the door and there was Miroku. He wore a denim jacket and black wind pants. In his hand was a suitcase. Over his back was a black backpack. The moment he saw Inuyasha, his face brightened. He waved to Inuyasha then began to walk up the driveway.

"Hey Inuyasha! Long time no see!" he called to the white haired boy, his voice cheery. Inuyasha felt happier then he had been in awhile. It was good to see an old face again. The coldness which always seemed to be in his eyes lately suddenly vanished and it was filled with the look of the Inuyasha that had existed before everything had gone wrong.

"Miroku I'm so glad to see you! You don't know what it's been like over here for me! I've been so lonely."

Miroku nodded, his smile remaining. "I know it's been hard on you Inuyasha. I'm so sorry about… that." Miroku was careful not to mention the events which had transpired back then, knowing that Inuyasha would be upset by it. Inuyasha had even gone so far as to ask him not to mention it.

"Well, you might as well come on in. Sesshomaru will be back in awhile." he said, going back inside. Miroku followed. This was going to be fun.

(2)

There had been no changes done to the Masaki household. It was exactly as it had been before. Miroku set his suitcase down on the floor and sat down in a chair.

"So how have you been Inuyasha? Has anything happened while I was away?"

"No, not really. Aside from the karate classes, nothing more." It was a lie. Plenty had happened. He could not bring himself to tell Miroku about what had happened. The shame of his secret would not allow him too. Miroku would never accept him if he knew that he had developed a second personality. Furthermore, his pride would not allow it. This was his burden to bear, and he refused to bring anyone into it.

"So how's life in America? What are the people like?" Inuyasha asked.

Miroku chuckled slightly. "Oh it's really quite different from here Inuyasha! For one thing, onlythe more expensiveschools require school uniforms. In regular schools, the students can go completely casual! You would not believe some of the clothes they wear!" Miroku's eyes lit up with a lustful gleam. "Especially the girls." he said with a giggle.

Inuyasha sighed. "Your hopeless, you know that?" he said with a smirk. "Still it's kind of hard to imagine a school where you can wear casual clothes."

"Oh there's more! You see fast food restaurants everywhere you go, and they have some awesome music! You would not believe some of the songs they've concocted!" Miroku said.

"And also," Inuyasha began, not knowing if he should ask this, "have you found any love interests?"

Miroku's smile faded, but his demeanor did not seem to change. "Oh, I haven't had much luck yet. Almost everybody in my school seems to be taken already." The teenager sighed. "My aunt said if it keeps up, she'd take me back here to see if she could arrange my marriage."

"I don't know. My mother and father met by an arranged marriage and they liked each other!" Inuyasha replied, trying to reassure his friend.

"Enough about that. Anyway, I'm sure I'll find somebody eventually." Miroku sighed again and this time he grew sad. "I still miss Sango though."

"Yeah, sure." Inuyasha said, turning away. Even the slightest mentioning of that faithful past could bring on the tears.

Miroku raised an eyebrow. "Is something wrong Inuyasha?" he asked, curious as to why Inuyasha would just turn away like that. "Is something on your mind?"

"No, nothing's wrong." Inuyasha said quickly. His body began to tremble. Steeling himself against what was coming, Inuyasha took a deep breath. In the silence that followed, Miroku heard a small "plop" sound. It was followed by more sounds similar to the first. Miroku quickly knew what was happening.

"Inuyasha, there's no shame in crying. Just let it out." he said, trying his best to avoid heightening Inuyasha's grief.

"I want her back." Inuyasha whispered as the tears dripped down his face. "I loved Kagome more then anything and I never got the chance to tell her how I feel."

"I know the feeling Inuyasha. I loved Sango too and she was… taken from me before I could tell her how I feel." Miroku sighed.

Inuyasha suddenly slammed his fist against the floor. "Damn it, I can't take much more of this!" he snarled. Almost immediately, the tears came back. "I cry all the time Miroku. Every single fucking day of my life I cry and cry until I feel so drained that I can barely function." He buried his face in his hands. "Did I mention I had another breakdown?"

Miroku did not wish to hear the details of that. Deciding to change the subject, he continued with what he was saying. "I had similar problems after Sango died. For a month straight I cried every night for her. I couldn't help it. I would just sob into my pillow until I fell asleep." he soothed. "But I got over my grief and I became happy again! Nobody can grieve forever."

"That's the thing." Inuyasha sobbed. "I feel that if I stop grieving for her I'll forget about her. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did that." Finally the tears came full blast. Inuyasha sank to his knees, sobbing and moaning. Miroku helped him stand up and hugged him.

"It's okay Inuyasha. Just let it all out." Miroku whispered, hoping to calm his friend down. Inuyasha continued to sob against his shoulder. Miroku continued to whisper reassuring words into his ears, until at last, Inuyasha became exhausted and fell asleep. Miroku helped Inuyasha to the couch and laid him down on it. With a sigh, he turned to go when he ran into Sesshomaru.

(3)

Sesshomaru hadn't changed either. His eyes and expression were still as cold as ice. He wore khakis and a burgundy red shirt. When he saw Miroku, his expression did not change. Miroku was not worried. He had been over to Inuyasha's house many times and he knew Sesshomaru inside and out.

"Hello Sesshomaru." Miroku said, knowing he was familiar enough with himto call him by his first name. "How are you doing?"

"Fine." Sesshomaru grunted. He shot an icy look at his snoozingbrother. "My brother has apparently, not forgotten about the Higurashi girl."

Miroku sighed. "I feel sorry for him. He said he's been crying a lot."

"It's pathetic. Every single night he starts bawling his eyes out over that girl. Nothing I say or do can make him forget." Sesshomaru half snarled. "And did you know he had another mental collapse awhile ago?"

"He told me about it, but I don't want to hear about that. Isn't there any way you can help him?" Miroku asked hopefully.

"I'm going to see if I can find a psychologist for him. That's about the best I can do. And that's just the start of the problems we've been having. Something frightening has just happened."

"What do you mean frightening? Has some else happened to Inuyasha?"

"No, something worse. I think somebody is after my brother." Sesshomaru said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Miroku asked.

Sesshomaru sat down on the couch next to his sleeping brother. "It's not really your concern, but my brother received a message in the mail threatening him with harm. And he also received… I don't know if I should tell you this."

"I think I'm old enough to know what's going on, even if it's bad." Miroku said, both worried and curious to know what was going on.

"He received… a box filled with blood. I don't know how the post office missed it, but they did somehow. I think somebody may be out to kill my brother."

"Can't you go to the police about this?"

"I did a few days before you arrived. They said they understood my concern but that it wasn't enough for them to do anything about it. Hopefully whoever is behind this doesn't really mean it."

Miroku was puzzled. He didn't know who could be after Inuyasha. "Well what did the letter say? Did it mention anything?"

"The person said that Inuyasha was going to pay for something he had done, but it didn't specify what. Whatever my brother did, if anything, must have been serious." Sesshomaru said.

"It's probably nothing. I wouldn't worry too much about it. Anyway, I'm just happy to see Inuyasha again. I hope he gets better soon." Miroku said, sitting down on the couch.

"I hope your right Miroku. I hope your right."

(4)

Somewhere in America, in a white painted house, a figure sat. He was in his mid thirties, tall, with black hair which was tied back in a ponytail. The front of his hair parted in a widow's peak. His eyes were cold and piercing. He wore jeans and a grey sweater with a hood. Not many people would think much of this man. He didn't look like anyone special.

The man was engaged in sending an e-mail. His fingers were typing as rapidly as they could on the keyboard. He had to send this e-mail, he simply had too. It was part of his plan. Very soon, he would have what he wanted.

He broke off typing and took a picture out of his pocket. The picture depicted a slim man with shoulder length black hair. The man looked at the picture and a look of rage passed over his face.

"Masaki Inuyasha how could you?" he whispered hoarsely. "How could you kill him? When I find you I'm going to make you ever regret you laid a finger on him."

The man put the picture away and resumed the e-mail.

To be continued…

Not much to say, except I'm glad schools out and I can write a bit more often. See ya.

-Randall Flagg2


	3. Totosai and the email

I hope you enjoy this chapter. That's all I want to say.

-Randall Flagg2

(1)

Inuyasha spun around and kicked his opponent as hard as he could. He fell to the mat and got up, but Inuyasha struck him once again and he fell. As soon he did, an old man raised his hand into the air, signaling that the match had ended.

"That's enough. Inuyasha is the winner." he said. Inuyasha wiped his brow with the sleeve of his fighting gi and stepped back, allowing his opponent to get up. As usual, he was the winner.

Inuyasha's sensei, Hayami Totosai, was the master of the dojo Inuyasha went too. He may have been an old man, but he was a very powerful fighter. Totosai's training was rigid and difficult, but it was worth it. Inuyasha had passed it because his determination to not let another thing happen to him had driven him to try as hard as he could, and he had. Now, after a period of time, he was one of the top students in the class.

As Totosai, dismissed his class, Inuyasha remained. He needed to speak with his sensei about something. Totosai may have been a rigid teacher, but he was a good man at heart, and he only meant his students well. Inuyasha in particular, had formed a sort of bond with the old man. In a way, Totosai was the father he never had.

The old man sat down on the ground in traditional Japanese style and closed his eyes. As he did, Inuyasha stepped forward.

"Sensei?" he asked. "Could I speak with you?"

Totosai opened his eye lazily. "Eh? Can I do something for you Masaki?" he asked.

"Yes Sensei. I have sort of a… confession to make."

Totosai's eyebrow went up. "A confession? Are you catholic or something?" The old man chuckled at his own joke.

Doing his best to control his agitation at that, Inuyasha continued. "I wanted to tell you the… real reason why I started this class in the first place."

Totosai stood up slowly, stretching his arms. "Alright then, tell me."

Inuyasha lowered his head. "The reason I took this class was so… I wouldn't be caught off guard if something were to happen to me and my friends… I mean friend, again."

Totosai closed his eyes again. "This wouldn't have anything to do with the article in the paper last year about the murder at the Miyojin house, would it?"

"Yes damn it, it does!" Inuyasha shouted. Totosai's eyes widened a bit. Inuyasha immediately clapped his hands together in apology. "Gomen nasai Sensei, I didn't mean to curse at you like that."

"It's okay Masaki. Go on."

"The reason I joined your class was because as I said, I didn't want anything bad to happen to me or my friend again. To be more specific, something bad happened before I came here. Terrible in fact."

"What would this terrible thing be?" the old man asked.

"The girl who was killed in the house… the Higurashi girl… it was her father who killed her. I tried to stop him but I couldn't."

Totosai nodded grimly. "Yes, I know that. It said so in the paper."

Inuyasha felt his hands curl into fists. "It's a long story, but I'll try my best to explain." he almost whispered.

Totosai stretched his arms again, and listened.

(2)

"Me and Kagome-that was her name- had been friends ever since we were kids. We always used to play together, and later in life, we met two other friends, one of which was the late Sango, who was the child of the single Miyojin man. We all got along so well, but then one day, we made a terrible discovery."

"And this discovery would be?" Totosai asked.

"Her father had been abusing her, and pretty badly at that. When she finally told us about it, we took her into our homes to protect her."

"Don't you mean your 'home' Masaki?"

"I'll clarify. We were planning to switch her around to different houses every few days so her father wouldn't find her. From what she told us about him, he might come looking for her, which he did."

"And her father was dangerous?"

"He was beyond dangerous Sensei. He was dangerously crazy, we could tell, especially me. Every time you looked at him, there was this wild look in his eyes. It reminded me of an animal's eyes. And he was always so soft spoken. He never yelled or anything. He was always so confident and calculating."

"Why was he doing this? Was he an alcoholic or something?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "No, he wasn't a drunk. He wasn't a junkie either. Heck he wasn't even unhappy with his life. He had a good house and a successful career as a physician. He didn't seem like the dangerous kind, but we were sorely proven wrong."

"What happened next?" Totosai asked.

Inuyasha began to tremble. He didn't know what he would do if he lost it in front of his sensei. He couldn't allow that to happen. So with all his willpower, he forced back the oncoming tears and continued with what he was saying.

"He came after us, me and my friend Miroku first. He attacked us and then he backed off, saying next time we met, he wouldn't hold back. Then one day, he did come after us again. He killed Sango and beat Miroku almost to death. He also killed another person related to me, but that person wasn't a friend."

Totosai nodded. "What a terrible man. And how did it turn out?"

"He chased me and Kagome to the Miyojin house and he raped her when I left. He tried to kill her next, and I went after him. We fought, but he was a martial artist too and I only got in one good hit on him. He beat me to a pulp, and then he killed Kagome. And after that, I couldn't control myself any longer. I just jumped on him and killed him with his own scalpel." Inuyasha was trembling so badly he could barely stand. "And then the police came and… I don't want to talk about what happened next."

"You don't have to Inuyasha. You don't have to tell me anything you don't want too." Totosai soothed. "But I do understand what you went through. I can't believe all that happened to you." Totosai shook his head. "It's just amazing the things people do these days. I can't believe how someone could be so heartless."

"But that's the reason I took this thing in the first place. If something like this ever happens again, I want to be prepared for it. I'll never let anything happen to my one remaining friend again." He lowered his head. "It's what Kagome would have wanted."

Totosai nodded again. "I understand now. Well I'm glad that you told me this and at least now I understand why you practice so fervently. And I truly am sorry for what happened to you." Totosai turned away and said "You can go now. Class is dismissed."

Inuyasha bowed. "Thank you Sensei." he said, and walked out of the dojo and towards home.

(3)

When Inuyasha got home, he went upstairs and changed out of his fighting gi and back into his casual clothes. He came out in a pair of jeans, a white shirt, and a black wind breaker. After that, he went downstairs to see Miroku and to check his e-mail.

"Hey Mikage- I mean Miroku. How's it going?" Inuyasha said with a quick wave.

"Hey, you called me by my first name. You decided to stop being formal with me or something?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "No. I just felt it's time I stopped calling you that. You're my friend after all. So how are you doing?"

Miroku smiled. He was sorting through his back pack. "Oh, pretty good Inuyasha. How did your martial arts class go?" he asked.

"It went pretty good. I can't wait to move up to the next belt." He sat down at the computer and turned it on. As he waited for it to load up, Miroku spoke again.

"Inuyasha, why didn't you go to school today? It's not a holiday and you're not sick. What gives?"

"You really want to know?" Inuyasha asked glumly.

"Only if you want to talk about it, otherwise I couldn't care less." Miroku said, lying down on a couch nearby.

"Fine, I'll tell you." Inuyasha lowered his head and said rather quietly "I got suspended from school."

Miroku's eyes widened. "What?" he asked, dumbfounded by this. "I've heard you get into arguments at school, but I've never seen you do anything to get suspended! What did you do?"

Inuyasha was about to speak when he remembered about Nanashi. He couldn't tell Miroku about him. So he made something up instead. He only hoped Miroku would buy it.

"I beat up a kid, and pretty badly at that. He was making fun of Kagome and her death and then he said how she deserved to die if she was with someone like me. I just lost it and… well, its self explanatory." Miroku said nothing to that. Turning back to the computer, Inuyasha loaded his e-mail.

(4)

Inuyasha scrolled through the e-mail addresses. Usual mail, consisting of mostly junk mail, with some things from other people, mostly friends of his one remaining friend. He read through them, bored with how things were going. He was just about to close it when he saw an e-mail from an address he had never seen before.

Inuyasha looked at it carefully. It might be a virus, but it didn't look like one. As he clicked on it, Miroku leaned over his shoulder to look at it.

Inuyasha and Miroku came close to screaming. The e-mail contained a photograph and it was anything but pleasant. It depicted a young woman who had been nailed to a large wooden cross. The arms of the cross were stained with blood, the arms nailed to the cross with large wooden stakes.. Her body was shriveled and bony thin. Ribs showed on the body. Her mouth was twisted in a look of almost biblical agony. Inuyasha tried to tell himself it wasn't real and just a morphed image, but the body was clearly an actual human. But what scared him the most was that the picture did not look dated. It looked as though it had only been taken recently. Furthermore, it seemed to be in a basement of some sort.

Turning his eyes away from the ghastly picture, Inuyasha turned to the bottom of the screen. Something was written there. Inuyasha read it.

_She's not the first, nobody knows. She screamed like a fucking pig in a slaughter house and it was fucking enjoyable. I'm coming for you Masaki. I'm going to kill you and anyone in my way. YOU WILL PAY._

Inuyasha stiffened. It had to be from the same person who had written the letter and sent him the box. Nobody else could fit the bill. Doing the best to control his trembling hand, Inuyasha deleted the message. Then he shut off the e-mail.

"M… M… Miroku… are you…?" Inuyasha whispered.

"Inuyasha I think I'm going to-!" Miroku gagged, just before he leaned over and vomited onto the floor. He fell to his knees, gasped for breath, and then vomited again. Panting harshly, he stood up. He had some difficulty he was shaking so much.

Inuyasha helped him regain his balance. "It's okay Miroku. It's okay. I got rid of it." He had to take a deep breath to resist losing his stomach contents like Miroku had. He had seen some gruesome things in his life- most of which dated back to when he had been dealing with Kagome's sadistic father-but this was beyond anything he had ever seen. It was, as some might have put it, an obscenity.

"I'm getting worried Inuyasha." Miroku croaked. He was still in shock from the picture of the crucified woman. "Is this from the person who threatened to kill you?"

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "Who told you?" he snarled. He grabbed Miroku by the collar of his shirt and thrust him against the wall. "Who told you?" he roared into Miroku's face.

"Inuyasha, please, you're hurting me!" Miroku pleaded. When Inuyasha slammed him against the wall again he blurted out "Your brother told me! When you fell asleep yesterday he told me the whole thing!"

Inuyasha suddenly felt everything beginning to go black. He was losing consciousness of what was going on around him. _"Oh no, not now! Please not now!"_ he thought desperately.

Everything went black and Inuyasha slipped into an unconscious state.

(5)

Almost as quickly as he had blacked out, Inuyasha came to. He was still holding Miroku by the collar, but he felt calm again. Miroku on the other hand, looked absolutely terrified. He was trembling even worse then before and his eyes were wide with terror. He wasn't moving.

Inuyasha approached Miroku. "Miroku I didn't… just hurt you did I?" he asked.

"No, you didn't hurt me Inuyasha, but you scared me a lot." Miroku met his gaze. "I mean it when I say that. For a second there you looked… you looked as if you had lost your sanity again."

Inuyasha began to lose control of his emotions again. Quickly turning around he said "Excuse me a moment." and fled to the upstairs confines of his room. He shut the door and when he was sure that nobody could hear, he hurled himself onto his bed and began to sob into the pillow. It was amazing how much he'd been crying lately. He was going to go crazy if he couldn't put a lid on the tears.

"_Damn you Nanashi."_ Inuyasha thought. _"Damn you to Hell."_

To be continued…

Happy summer!

-Randall Flagg2


	4. Invasion

Sorry about the previous chapter. I'll admit the e-mail's contents were pretty sick. Let's continue on, shall we?

Oh, and I have a question at the end of the chapter. I'd like to know your opinion.

-Randall Flagg2

(1)

In America, the man with the pony tailed hair stood outside of a house. So this was it then, his destination. All he needed to do was enter and voila, he could find the blasted Masaki residence. Oh yes, this would be enjoyable.

"Hope your ready." the man whispered into the night. "You'd better be ready, because here I come, ready or not."

He pulled the hood of his sweater down over his eyes and went towards the house.

(2)

"Aunt Kazuko?" asked a small boy with brown hair, "May I watch TV for a bit?"

A woman of medium height with black hair smiled warmly. "No Shippo, it's your bedtime. You can watch TV tomorrow." she said.

The boy pouted. "Come on Aunt Kazuko, just one show? I promise I'll go the second it's over!" he whined.

"Well, alright, but just one dear. Then go to bed." she said sweetly. The boy smiled and ran off towards the family room, leaving the woman behind.

Mikage Kazuko was, as one could guess, Miroku's aunt. She had lived in Japan most of her life, but after her late husband had grown bored with their native country (she could never figure out what had brought that on) they had moved to America. Sadly, Kazuko's husband, a good man named Nobu, had died shortly after their arrival from cancer, leaving her to fend for herself. She considered herself a good person, which she was mostly. Her nephew Shippo could attest that.

As of late, Kazuko had been especially worried about her second nephew Miroku. He had been under so much strain. When he had first arrived here, he had told her everything that had happened in Japan, especially how he had almost been killed by that terrible man. And the way he had looked when he had told her about that girl Sango had frightened her. She had never seen him look so sad. He looked on the verge of self ruination. She knew that he had secretly loved her with all his heart and that without her his life had lost something deeply important. And she especially felt sorry for his poor friend Inuyasha. It was unbelievable the things they had both been through. But Miroku was a better, happier person now. All the depression had melted away and he had become a normal person again. Nevertheless, she was still worried. He may have recovered, but he still deeply desired somebody to love. Furthermore she hoped that going back to his native country would not reopen old wounds.

As these thoughts ran through her mind, she yawned. Kazuko, feeling tired from the day's work decided it was time to turn in for the night. First however, a spot of tea would hit the spot. She began to go into the kitchen.

(3)

The man paused outside the door. The bitch inside had better have the information he needed. She would, if she wanted to keep her head on her shoulders.

He raised his hand to knock.

(4)

Kazuko sipped her tea slowly. There was nothing like a spot of green tea to tide you over before bed. From the other room, Shippo's television show could be heard. Maybe she would let him stay up later then she had said.

As she finished her tea, there was a knock at the door. Kazuko got up, wondering who it could be at this late hour. She reached the door and opened it.

"Who are-" she began, and that was all she got out before the man's foot suddenly flew up and struck her in the face. With a cry, she fell to the ground. The man stepped in. She tried to rise, but he kicked her again, this time in the stomach.

Shippo immediately came rushing in, a look of terror on his face. "Aunt Kazuko! What's going on?" he yelled.

"Shippo, go to your room!" Kazuko said quickly.

"But Aunt Kazuko-"

"Go to your room!" Kazuko shouted. Not wanting to anger her any further, Shippo ran upstairs. When he had vanished at the top of the stairs, the man in the sweater moved in.

"I want you to tell me something ma'am, and I want you to tell me now." He grabbed Kazuko up by the collar of her dress and brought her close to his face.

"Whatever you want, I don't know what it is, so please-"

The man suddenly reared back and savagely backhanded her. "Shut up." he growled. "I want to know where in Japan I can find the Masaki residence."

Kazuko's eyes widened. He didn't mean the residence of Miroku's friend? What would he want with him?

Lying through her teeth, Kazuko said "I don't know."

Beneath part of his hood, Kazuko saw the man's lips curl back in a snarl. He let go of her, and suddenly he leaped into the air and brought hit foot out. Kazuko was spun around by the force of the blow and fell flat on her back. She began to sob, half from pain, half from fear.

"I said I don't know!" she sobbed. "Please just leave me alone!"

The man grabbed her by the throat and began to squeeze it with all his might. Kazuko's vision began to go hazy from the lack of oxygen.

"Let me put it this way bitch," the man snarled, "if you don't tell me where and howI can find this Inuyasha, I'll kill you." His snarl became a sadistic grin. "And it's not just you I'm going to kill. After I'm done with you, I think that little boy of yours looked a bit lonely. Maybe he could use some company."

Kazuko's eyes widened with horror. "You wouldn't! You wouldn't dare you bastard! I'll call the police if you-"

"Do you really want to do that?" the man asked. "Even if you called the police, they wouldn't make it here in time. All they'd find was your corpse next to the corpse of your boy and I'd be long gone! I suggest you just give me the information I need before I kill you."

Realizing she had no choice, Kazuko conceded. "Okay." she moaned. "I'll give you his phone number and you can ask from there." The man let her go and she staggered to the telephone. Blood was beginning to run from her nose. She picked up the receiver and dialed the number to the Masaki residence.

(5)

As Inuyasha, Miroku and Sesshomaru were sitting down to dinner, the telephone began to ring. Sesshomaru went across the kitchen and picked up the receiver. "Hello?" he said.

"I need to speak to my nephew Miroku please." said the voice. Sesshomaru beckoned for Miroku to come. The boy went to Sesshomaru and picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" Miroku asked into the receiver. When he heard the voice on the phone, he smiled. "Hello Aunt Kazuko! How are you?"

"Dear…" Kazuko's words trailed off. "Somebody needs to speak to you." Before Miroku could ask who, another voice answered the phone.

"Hello you bastard, how are you doing?" The voice was cold, merciless, frightening to say the least. Miroku had never heard this man's voice in his life, but he could sense that this man had nothing pleasant on his mind, whoever he was.

"What do you want?" Miroku asked slowly.

"I want to know where you live boy. I want to know the residence of the Masaki household, and I want it now."

"Why? What's it to you?" Miroku said.

"Let me put it this way boy. If you don't tell me, I'm going to kill your aunt and cousin right here and now. I promise you that you will hear them scream."

Finding his anger at last, Miroku said "Listen to me you psycho, if you do anything to my aunt or cousin I'll fucking kill you."

"This is your last chance to tell me boy. One more slip and your aunt will die, as will your cousin." The voice was still as cold as arctic ice.

His anger turning into fear once more, Miroku said "Fine. The location is 1246 Cypress road, Tokyo Japan. Are you happy now?"

"Smart move boy, you just saved two lives. I'll be on my way now."

"One more thing." said Miroku. "Who are you? At least tell me that."

There was silence for sometime. Then the voice said "If you must know, my name is Katsuro Higurashi. I'll see you later." The line went dead.

Miroku hung up slowly. He was shaking badly. Then at last, he stepped back towards the table and sat down.

"Who was it?" Inuyasha asked. "What did they want?" Miroku merely shook his head. "Tell me." Inuyasha said coldly.

"I think we know who wants to kill you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha froze. So that was what had been going on. "So what was his name?"

Miroku whispered "A man named Katsuro. Katsuro Higurashi."

To be continued…

Anyway, question. I want to know if I should change my name to something slightly different like Randall Flagg2000, or something like that. Or it could be entirely different. Any of you got any opinions?

-Randall Flagg2, for awhile longer


End file.
